Eve
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Changmin memang tak merayakan tahun baru dengan spesial bersama Yunho. Tapi dimanapun dan kapanpun. Asal bersama Yunho. Tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.


Eve

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Changmin memang tak merayakan tahun baru dengan spesial bersama Yunho. Tapi dimanapun dan kapanpun. Asal bersama Yunho. Tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

_The story begins.._

_._

_._

"Hmm." Changmin bergumam pelan sambil menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Cuaca bulan desember semakin dingin. Salju kian menumpuk. Kegiatan semakin padat.

Menoleh ke arah jendela, bibirnya terangkat. Matanya asimetris.

Singkatnya ia tersenyum.

Paling tidak satu hal yang ia sukai pada bulan desember adalah,

Salju yang putih.

Oh ia benar-benar menyukai warna putih.

Halaman diselimuti oleh salju. Pepohonan tanpa daun itu tertutupi oleh salju. Kolam-kolam membeku. Matanya tak jenuh untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

Dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya, bahagia begitu sederhana.

Dan juga malam tahun baru!

Suasana riang yang tercipta meliputi semua orang. Termasuk dirinya.

_Well, _ternyata bukan mencakup satu hal saja. tetapi banyak hal.

Namun sayangnya, sepertinya ia tak dapat melaksanakan tahun baru secara spesial. Pasalnya banyak yang harus ia persiapkan untuk tahun depan.

World tour.

Siaran televisi.

_Project_- _project _ yang belum rampung.

Melihat sederet _to-do list _ yang akan ia lakukan tahun depan benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Dia benar-benar butuh libur.

Melirik kesal pada arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, ia meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Menunggu seperti ini memakan banyak kalori. Ia butuh banyak makanan.

Sudah berapa banyak yang ia butuhkan sekarang? libur, makan dan oh. Jung Yunho. Orang yang sedari tadi menjadi pokok masalah.

Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terlelap. Secarik kertas _note _pada tempelan kulkas sejak jam 6 pagi sampai sekarang, 4 sore.

'_Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?!' _batin Changmin kesal. Yunho tak mengangkat sama sekali telepon yang Changmin tujukan pada ponselnya.

Kembali duduk di sofa bersama beberapa makanan, ia kembali menunggu.

Hanya ini 'kan yang bisa ia lakukan?

_Klik._

"Min, aku pulang." Changmin tak menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Telah datang sosok pria yang sedari tadi ditunggu tengah membersihkan rambutnya dari salju, meski tudung _coat _telah ia pakai.

"Lepas sepatu dulu." Belum sempat pria itu-Jung Yunho melangkah masuk keruang tamu apartemen mereka, Changmin terlebih dahulu mengingatkan kebiasaan Yunho yang tak kunjung berubah.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan juga menggantung _coat_nya. Yunho duduk disebelah Changmin.

"Diluar benar-benar dingin sekali." Ucap Yunho sambil menggosok kedua tangannya dengan matanya melirik ke arah changmin yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Atau pura-pura sibuk?

Merasa jengkel, Yunho memeluk Changmin tiba-tiba. "Ahhh dingin sekali diluar."

Mencoba melepas serangan-pelukan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Changmin berkata, "Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum."

Masih mengeratkan pelukannya, Yunho mencoba menatap wajah Changmin "Hei, kau marah?"

"Tidak."

.

"Pembohong." Changmin mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho. Lalu memberikan seringainya.

.

"Selamat, sudah mengetahui watak kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Pemarah, pelit, paling tidak sabaran. Ada lagi?"

.

"Marah begini aku malah semakin suka." Changmin menatap horor Yunho yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

.

"Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Changmin mencoba menghindari Yunho. Tapi ia terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

.

"Aku... mau ambil ini." Kini seringai itu berpindah pada bibir Yunho, mengambil makanan Changmin dan memakannya.

Changmin? Ia sudah pasti malu karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya, Mengelus rambut Yunho yang tengah berada di pahanya, ia bertanya "_Hyung _pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia." Kesal, Changmin menarik rambut Yunho.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarik rambutku?"

.

"Ada salju." Pembalasan, Changmin?

.

"Tadi itu aku sedang menyelesaikan _project _tahun depan bersama manager. Hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi beban."

Gila. Changmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang pekerja keras seperti Yunho.

Changmin tahu ia juga akan berusaha mencapai yang terbaik. Tapi Yunho kelewat ekstrim dibanding dirinya.

Tangannya secara reflek memijat pundak Yunho. Disaat semua orang memiliki waktu luang untuk beribur merayakan tahun baru, _leader _satu ini malah menyibukkan dirinya.

Lihat. Sekarang Changmin ditinggal tidur oleh Yunho. Mencoba menutup mulut Yunho yang terbuka, namun kembali pada keadaaan awal. Dengan isengnya, Changmin mengecup bibir itu perlahan.

Bibir itu berkedut. Tersenyum.

Changmin merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang menekan tengkuknya.

"Ya! _Hyung _belum tidur?!"

.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga."

.

.

.

* * *

"Jam 7 nanti kau menyusul saja ke gedung SM. Aku duluan."

.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" Changmim mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

"Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucapan Yunho mau tak mau membuat Changmin kecewa. Ia pikir malam tahun baru ini bisa ia lewatkan berdua.

_Cande-light dinner _, misalnya.

Baru saja mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama, sekarang sudah ditinggal lagi.

Tapi Changmin tak boleh banyak mengeluh, inilah jalan yang ia pilih. Agar tetap selalu berada di dekat Yunho, ia mampu melewati segala hal.

Termasuk tidak menikmati _candle-light dinner._

Hal itu lagi yang terngian di pikirannya.

Menggeleng kepalanya dan melilitkan selimut di pinggangnya, Changmin bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

.

.

* * *

11.30 p.m.

Jelas sekali tak ada harapan untuknya merayakan tahun baru.

Ia masih terjebak dalam rapat yang melelahkan-berbeda sekali dengan partnernya yang masih semangat membahas _project _yang Changmin tak perhatikan lagi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yunho memang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru.

Kenapa sekarang Changmin terkesan sangat sentimen sekali?

Ia hanya ingin ada yang spesial untuk hari ini. Itu saja.

Tapi lebih tepatnya ia benar-benar ingin ada yang spesial.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin terasa di pipinya. Changmin menoleh.

"Kau lelah?" Matanya dapat melihat raut cemas Yunho.

"Hm? Tidak kok. _Hyung _yang lebih lelah dariku." Menerima minuman kaleng yang Yunho berikan dan memutarnya di atas meja.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Ayolah semangat." Yunho sempat mengacak-acak rambut Changmin sebelum kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Masalahnya sebentar yang Yunho maksud itu kapan?

.

.

.

* * *

3.00 a.m.

Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Seseorang tolong bawa ia pulang dari gedung ini.

Sudah melewatkan malam tahun baru, kini ia bahkan tak dapat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Rasa kecewa semakin terasa. Ia tidak merayakan apapun. Sama sekali.

Dan kini Changmin merasa kesal dengan Yunho.

Tidakkah, ia tahu bahwa ada yang ingin diberi kejutan hei _leader_ mesum?

Changmin sedari tadi diam di dalam mobil, meski Yunho mengajaknya berbincang.

Mungkin Yunho menyadari perubahan sikap Changmin, maka dari itu ia menepikan mobilnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

.

"Tidak."

.

"Bohong lagi." Changmin melirik Yunho yang mendesah pelan.

Apa Changmin terlalu banyak menuntut meminta hal yang tak dapat Yunho lakukan?

Ia hanya ingin sekedar _candle-light dinner. _Atau apapun asalkan berdua saja dengan Yunho.

Atau lebih tepatnya untuk saat ini ia ingin merayakan malam tahun baru bersama Yunho.

Tapi momen itu sudah berlalu. Ia harus bagaimana jadinya?

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa _hyung._" Ia mencoba menerimanya, ia menoba memahami.

Bahwa kehidupan mereka memang lain dari yang lain. kecewa sesekali tak apa. Daripada merusak suasana. Begini saja tidak apa-apa.

Perlahan suara mesin mobil terdengar, mobil kembali melaju, bersamaan dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes.

.

.

.

"Min, bangun." Guncangan pada bahunya mau tak mau membuat Changmin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mengusap matanya perlahan dan merentangkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sampai _hyung_?" Yunho tak menjawab, melainkan mendahului Changmin membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. Changmin mengikuti.

.

"I-ini..."

.

"Sungai Han." Changmin menatap sekitarnya tak percaya.

Pemandangan sungai Han yang sekitarnya tertutup salju itu terdapat lampion-lampion yang tertata apik, dengan langit yang masih gelap, cahaya yang dihasilkan lampion itu memberi kesan hangat dan remang. tiap-tiap lampionnya terdapat kain putih yang berisi tulisan.

_Voldemin._

_._

_._

_Duo long legs._

_._

_._

_The tallest._

_._

_._

_The genius._

_._

_._

_HoMin Couple._

_._

_._

_Food monster._

_._

_._

_Evil maknae._

_._

_._

_Whom i love, Changmin._

_._

_._

Changmin merasa lidahnya kelu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Yunho.. mempersiapkan ini untuknya?

"Terkesan dengan hasil karyaku?"

Changmin menoleh Yunho sedang memberikan cengiran seksinya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan acara tahun baru yang lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tak sempat mengaturnya. Jadi.. hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat." Ucap Yunho yang kembali memberi cengiran khasnya.

Tuhan benar-benar luar biasa. Menciptakan manusia seperti ini untuk berada disisinya.

Mungkin dulu Changmin adalah hasil reinkarnasi seorang yang berguna bagi sekitarnya.

"_Hyung.._" Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Yunho yang memberinya lampion yang sama seperti yang ada di sekitar sungai Han. Tapi bedanya kain putih itu belum ada tulisannya.

"Ayo tuiskan permohonanmu di kain itu. Lalu kita terbangkan bersama-sama."

Menerima spidol yang Yunho berikan, lalu menuliskan permohonannya.

Satu kalimat. Rasanya cukup.

"Sudah?" Changmin mengangguk, mengangkat lampionnya tinggi-tinggi dan melepaskannya perlahan.

Lampion itu terbang. Bersama dengan permohonannya.

"Ayo kita duduk disini."

"Di..sini?" Changmin menaikkan alisnya. Yang Yunho maksud sebagai tempat duduk adalah batang pohon.

"Masih bisa memanjat 'kan? Apa perlu kubantu?"

"Aku bisa sendiri." Setelah Yunho memanjat pohon, Changmin kemudian memanjat pohon.

"Indah ya?" Baru saja Changmin duduk disebelah Yunho. Pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan sebagai pernyataan itu membuat Changmin menatap pemandangan yang berada didepannya.

Benar. Ini indah.

"Maaf mengajakmu di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi hanya pada waktu ini aku bisa berdua denganmu. Tanpa orang lain ketahui. tanpa sorotan kamera. Tanpa orang-orang yang lalu-lalang berjalan-"

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan terima kasih itu meluncur tulus di bibir Changmin. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih.

Kepada Tuhan, karena menciptakan Yunho.

Kepada Yunho, karena mencintainya.

"Hei, maka dari itu jangan bersedih lagi ya?" Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia balas dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Ia memang tak merayakan tahun baru dengan _candle-light dinner _bersama Yunho.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tulis di lampion itu?"

.

"Rahasia. Kalau diucapkan tak akan terkabul."

.

.

Tapi selama ia bersama Jung Yunho dimanapun.

.

.

"kalau tidak diucapkan tak akan terwujud."

.

"Hm.. _always keep the faith. _Kau _hyung_?"

.

"_Let's be together forever."_

.

.

Kapanpun.

.

.

"Tidak ada hal yang akan menjadi 'selamanya' _hyung._"

.

.

Tak ada hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

.

.

"Lihat! Fajar pertama untuk tahun yang baru." Matahari mulai terbit. Sinar-sinarnya menyinari dirinya dan Yunho.

.

"Ada mitos, kalau sepasang kekasih duduk disini dan menyaksikan fajar. Mereka tak akan terpisahkan sampai akhir."

.

"Benarkah begitu?" Changmin merasakan dirinya dirangkul. Ia juga tak segan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

.

"Ah, kuganti kalimatku. _Let's be together until the end._"

.

"_Until the end?_"

.

"Ya. _Until the end. _Bagaimana?"

Changmin tersenyum tak langsung menjawab. Makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sampai akhir, Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho. Bagus juga."

.

Malam-Fajar tahun baru yang indah bukan, Shim Changmin?

.

.

Fin.

Note :

Happy new year eve *tebar konveti . ini... absurd. Memang. Untuk memeriahkan malam tahun baru, fic ini tiba-tiba muncul saja dalam pikiran. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini kritik dan saran silahkan.

p.s. dari kamar penuh bungkusan snack

p.s. dari kamar yang penuh dengan bungkusan snack kosong.


End file.
